


Being Friends is the Hardest Part of Falling in Love

by Jani_Butten



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Flirting, Background Relationships, Bad Flirting, Everyone Is Gay, Flirting, Gen, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Rating May Change, Soft Miya Atsumu, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi, Thirsty Hanamaki Takahiro, characters may be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jani_Butten/pseuds/Jani_Butten
Summary: This will be a series of One Shot prompts that intertwine and be a full story. POV will change between the main Sakuatsu ship. Obviously not canon.Tags will be added.Rating may change.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	1. Reconcile

**Author's Note:**

> Reconcile - restore friendly relations between.

It was as if time had slowed down, like in one of those superhero movies where the hero either sees his first defeat or victory. For Atsumu it was the slow motion of seeing his inevitable death.

It was after practice and it was raining enough to need an umbrella, as usual Hinata was a ball of energy even with the gloomy weather. The team was walking back to their apartments, Atsumu was laughing at something he had said a tease about one of his admittedly worse sets of the day. It had happened so innocently… He pushed Hinata lightly toward a puddle and that's when it happened.

Sakusa had been in the twin's blind spot but he had to have picked up pace because when Hinata's foot slammed into the water the force sent the muddy water splashing over Sakusa's legs. It was a chain reaction from there, Hinata profusely apologizing and flailing. Sakusa… He froze, the look of absolute disdain that was sent Atsumu's way made him freeze. All he could do was open and shut his mouth like a fish out of water because he was sure if looks could kill he would be dead.

"It's fine Hinata…" He heard the low but strained tone muffled by the mask covering the bottom half of Sakusa's face. But those eyes pinned hard to him still. "O-Omi Omi 'm sorry we were jus' playin'…" The bottle blonde said and held his hands up trying to placate the wavy haired man.

Sakusa finally moved, his hand not holding his umbrella clenched before he walked away briskly. "Were going to have to find another setter…" Meian lamented and slapped Atsumu on the back and urged them to continue walking, the captain suggesting ramen as Atsumu's last meal.

The next day was… Weird… He expected something but all he got was silence from the spiker. He had tried to approach Omi and apologize, but the spiker had blown him off. Well it was better than being yelled at…

It was in fact not better than being yelled at, Omi usually would compete and make snide comments offering just as much snark as he did. But all he got was silence, and after a week it was getting to him. Sure they weren't working poorly but there was a distance that made the rest of the team anxious.

He HAD tried to apologize but at a certain point Omi needed to get the fuck over it. It was Hinata that actually had a decent idea, "why don't you just like get him like an apology gift… Maybe like a gift basket of cleaning products?" He offered as they changed out of their gear, "you could drop it off at his apartment and he'd have to talk to you!" The orange haired man laughed and grinned brightly up at the taller male.

That's how he found himself at a shop that specialized in soaps and other products, it was stupid wasnt it? HE wasn't the one that splashed Omi and yet he was blamed… He left the store with a simple bag and less money in his wallet… He made his way to the others apartment and stood in front of the door for a few long minutes before he knocked on the door and waited.

He heard the steps before the door opened, the taller male had his mask on and looked unamused. It was then he realized the others wavy hair was damp and resting against his cheek, he watched a droplet of water drip down and land on his collarbone… He'd seen Omi shirtless before but there was something about how the others wide neck shirt was exposing them that made it feel indecent.

"What do you want Miya?" The voice and tone snapped him out of his thoughts, his eyes lifted to meet Sakusa's gaze. "Yer being a dick…" He said without thinking about his words before holding out the bag, "a peace offerin', even though I'm not being the unreasonable one." He said with a pout.

Sakusa's brow raised a bit, "am I? Ah do you need my attention that bad you're pouting?" He mused and looked at the bag, the wavy haired male took a moment and put his hands in the pocket of his sweats.

Atsumu sputtered and frowned, "I do not and 'm not pouting!" The blonde snapped and grabbed the bag tighter, "take the stupid gift 'm done and if you want to be mad fine." He said and pushed the bag into the taller man's chest.

Once Omi had a grip on the bag Atsumu let it go and walked away, feeling free of guilt. He returned to his apartment and sat on the couch to watch tv, the ping on his phone went unnoticed. It was when he was making dinner he picked up his phone and saw the text from Omi… It was a simple 'thank you", but it made a small smirk cross his lips… Progress.


	2. Entitlement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Observation on their setters behavior.
> 
> Sakusa POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entitlement- The belief that one is inherently deserving of privileges or special treatment.

Sakusa didn't need praise, he loved volleyball but it was also his job and he did his job well. He never had that same sense that he was owed anything when it came to playing volleyball, the same however could not be said for the Black Jackal's setter.

There was always an air of confidence that surrounded the oldest Miya twin, and it always got worse when his ego started to grow. Sakusa knew that yes admittedly Miya was one of the best setters, he was adaptable and could control the momentum of the sets. But there was an arrogance, entitlement that demanded praise whenever he did his job.

Sakusa did not give in to Atsumu's need for praise, whenever they scored a point from the setter he got praise from the others but when Sakusa met his eyes he would give him a blank stare and shrug. The fact it pissed Atsumu off more only made it a little more satisfying to watch that cocky smirk fall to indignation.

But there were times when high of their victory, sweating and exhausted that their eyes would meet and he would nod briefly as he avoided the other players touches, reluctantly giving in to that need. There were some times that the victory was so sweet that he would forget to scold the setter when he felt his hand briefly slap his back, when their eyes met and maybe the two hair toned male wasn't that awful… Not that he would say it out loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Scatterbrain_Emporium for helping me out and giving me feed back. 💗💗💗


	3. Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu noticing Omi Omi in a different way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edge- the outside limit of an object, area, or surface; a place or part farthest away from the center of something.

There was an unexplainable feeling that he was moving towards something… Atsumu didn't really know what but maybe it had been starting since the night he dropped off the gift bag of hand soaps and sanitizer to Omi Omi. 

He had noticed small things, like when he stood too close to the other usually he would get scolded but it seemed like now Omi would just shift away and not bitch at him. After a game he'd slapped the others back and he hadn't even flinched, he had only been given an exhausted smirk.

After practice when they didn't have games the team would sometimes go for dinner, usually the only person to skip was Sakusa but all the same the offer would stand. The team met up at one of the local ramen shops getting a table big enough for them all, the group was fairly rowdy but they tended to buy a lot of food and drinks so the owner put up with them.

The setter was laughing over his beer before he glanced to the door as the bell chimed. It was unreal… He froze as he watched as Sakusa approached them, "holy shit its Omi…" He murmured before shifting in his seat and taking in the other's appearance.

Of course he was wearing a mask but the rest of the outfit… The spiker was wearing a simple wine red turtleneck under a black zip up hoodie, black Jean's that… Well they did a good job showing off the others thighs…

Atsumu was snapped out of his thoughts as the taller man took a seat across from him, "what made you change your mind Omi Omi?" He asked and cleared his throat before taking a big sip of his beer, his eyes moving over the others face as he spoke.

"Am I not invited to join the team Miya?" The wavy haired male asked as he tipped his head and their eyes met, a snort passed loudly through Atsumu's nose. "Not sayin' ya aren't, jus' a surprise." The shorter setter said and waved the question off as the team started catching up.

What was surprising was that Sakusa ordered a drink, he had taken a few minutes to clean the glass but eventually Sakusa gently removed his mask and put it into his pocket. Tsumu couldn't help but watch the others lips as he talked and drank, he could see the other was a bit uncomfortable but he was trying…

Sakusa would use his hand sanitizer but what surprised him was the bottle he used, it was the one that he had given Omi as a peace offering. The twin smiled and didn't realize he had been zoning out until Hinata lightly nudged him, "Tsumu we were talking about our highschool matches against each other." Hinata said and smirked a bit to let the setter know he had been caught.

"... Right…" He said as he focused back on the rest of the team hoping his cheeks weren't flushed, he joined the conversation and tried not to focus on Sakusa. When their food arrived they all started eating, again Sakusa cleaned his chopsticks and the edge of the bowl, the spiker paused and removed his hoodie and started eating.

Miya froze, he stared at the exposed forearms on the spiker. The bottle blonde felt like he was going to combust, he didn't understand why having his rolled up sleeves made those forearms that for the record had never bothered him before but framed by that stupid turtleneck made him uncomfortably warm… 

"Can I help you Miya? Are you attempting to stare a hole through me?" Came the flat but curious tone from the wavy haired male, again their eyes met and something flashed across those dark hues.

"Shut up Omi…" He mumbled low and started eating, his cheeks were now flushed judging by the heat he felt on the back of his neck. It was when the meal was over Sakusa was the first to stand and call it a night, saying a quick goodbye as he put on his jacket and mask once more before leaving.

"... Do you have a crush on Sakusa san?" Hinata asked innocently and regretfully loud enough for the remainder of the team to hear, he really hated Hinata for a brief moment before the obnoxious laugh from Bokuto made him hate both of them.

"No, what the Hell? Don' say stupid shit." He muttered and stood up, flipping them off and leaving as well. He zipped up his jacket and headed back to his place, trying not to think of Sakusa… Which was hard because it was unfair that the other had looked so fucking good, why couldn't he have just worn a tee shirt and kept that stupid sweater zipped?!

He made it without further incident, getting ready for bed but sleep wouldn't come, he stared at his ceiling and frowned. He didn't like Sakusa like that… Did he...? Shit… He did and that was so fucking weird cause the guy had the personality of a snarky wet blanket… Or… He used to tonight Omi had TRIED to be social and he didn't understand why.

Omi was handsome, he knew that before this whole mess though. The wavy hair and two distinctive moles above his brow… When his face wasn't covered you could see his cheekbones a lot better, his lips… Nope that was not the line of thought he wanted or needed to go down…

He paused and pressed the heel of his palms to his eyes, "fuck…" He groaned, letting his arms fall to the side as he really tried to derail his traitorous thoughts. Atsumu didn't have a preference in lovers, so that's why he was angry that he wasn't able to stop his thoughts from going away from Omi… He was not looking forward to practice on monday…

The weekend passed too quickly for Atsumu's liking, he couldn't talk to anyone about this new found interest in Omi and it was driving him crazy. He made his way to their gym and opened his locker and started to change, he heard the others come in slowly, Bokuto's loud voice and Hinata's infectious laugh. He shook his head and moved away from his locker and to the court where Omi was as usual already stretching, he watched as the other stretched out his wrists it was always so weird but fascinating. 

Tsumu moved to sit beside the other and started his own warmups, his dark eyes glancing toward the wavy haired man. "It was pretty cool ya came out with us on friday…" The Miya twin said quietly, shifting through his stretches. Omi sat up slowly and rolled his wrists, his back straight and chin up.

"Shoyou kun asked me to. That's the only reason I came out." He said simply looking over to their setter with a blank stare, but a small smirk just barely pulled at the corner of his lips. Atsumu shook his head, "wow so nice of ya Omi." He snorted, their eyes met and he felt his stomach drop… Like he was standing on the edge of a cliff, if he didn't move he would be safe but if he took a step he would fall. 

"I like to think I'm quite nice." Sakusa said easily, his head cocking a bit and just like that Atsumu realized he hadn't stepped off the edge, no… He had willingly jumped because of those intense eyes, private smirk and intelligence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scatterbrain_Emporium, you know what you did. MOTIVATE THE HELL OUT OF ME AND HYPE ME UP💗💗💗💗 ILY!!!


	4. Gregarious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakusa starts to realize maybe he might like Atsumu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gregarious - (of a person) fond of company; sociable.
> 
> (Not canon but IDGAF Matsukawa is Sakusa's half brother in this because the power their wavy hair has gives me life. NO REGERTS!!!)

Out of the of the many ways to describe Sakusa Kiyoomi, gregarious was not one of them… He didn't like groups, except when he was playing volleyball. Socializing was not in his comfort zone, the germs he could pick up or even potentially end up sick aggitated his Mysophobia.

He had come home from practice and was preparing for a night in, he was getting ready to bathe when his phone chirped and let him know he received a text. He didn't text much so he figured it may be important, he unlocked his phone and saw it was from Shoyou, it was a picture of the team in front of a ramen shop, the text under it simply said, "you should join us!"

He looked at the picture, no one was immune to Hinata's vibrant and infectious personality. He set his phone down and decided that he would think about it, once he was clean and dry he went to his closet. He looked through his hanging shirts and saw a turtleneck his half brother had given him for his birthday, it was casual but it was nice. 

He paired it with black jeans and a simple pair of sneakers, once he had fixed his hair he headed to meet up with the team but not without his hand sanitizer and mask. It didn't take him too long to get to the shop, he slid in after someone and found the others. He noted the confusion on Atsumu's face, it was interesting and annoying…

The spiker moved to sit down, "what made you change your mind Omi Omi?" He heard their setter ask, his eyes lifted and pinned on the shorter male.

"Am I not invited to join the team Miya?" He mused and watched the others surprise but immediate dismissal. Sakusa smirked under his mask and looked away to order himself a drink, he listened to the banter. The first test was the drink he let the waitress set it down before he started cleaning the glass, he forced himself to stay calm and once he felt his nerves settle he sanitized his hands and removed his mask to take a drink. He had a feeling the evening would be interesting when he caught Atsumu staring at him… 

After Friday night's events Sakusa called up his brother and set up a lunch meeting, he was interested to get Issei's input since he was far more versed in socializing and had more experience when it came to dating he thought it would be good to chat.

Issei shared the same father as himself, there had never been any issues between them. Neither of them felt the need to torment the other and surprisingly they got along well with similar quiet personalities. Mattsun had grown out of that shell though after he started dating.

Mattsun had offered to host the lunch but he politely declined after the last incident... So he had decided to cook, it usually took him a while to do so since his OCD had him cleaning and recleaning after himself. He heard the familiar knock announcing the arrival of his older brother, after washing his hands thoroughly he sanitized them and went to the door and opened it.

"Hello Issei." He said and stepped aside, he noted the mask and clean crisp attire his sibling was wearing for his sake.

"Hello Kyoomi, thanks for the invite." The older male said and stepped inside, removing his shoes and taking one of the sanitary wipes to clean the soles before setting them aside.

The younger male moved back to the kitchen Issei had proved his cleaning standards were met so he felt no need to supervise him. "It was more preferable than being felt up by your boyfriend." He said evenly and casually as he plated their meal, before setting them down.

Mattsun chuckled and removed his jacket and hung it up, going toward the guest bathroom, "to be fair Makki is naturally handsy… Though I'm not entirely sure it WAS a mistake." He joked and went to wash his hands thoroughly before returning. "He says hello and asked if you wanted to run off with him." Mattsun mused and went to sit down.

Kyoomi hummed, "no, he's too messy." He said easily and finally took his seat, nodding that it was ok for the other to remove his mask. "I have a question … How did you realize you liked your boyfriends?" Sakusa asked as he started to slowly eat.

Matsukawa hummed and thought about it, "well it was immediate with Makki, his bad pick up line got me. It just depends, I guess when you look at someone and just want to spend time with them and be around them… And you know, when you want to fuck them." He said with a shrug and smirked eating his meal.

Sakusa frowned and furrowed his brows, "...That's not really helpful…." The younger male muttered causing his sibling to laugh.  
"Sorry? Who has brought this on?" Mattsun asked and continued to eat.

It took a long moment before Sakusa answered, "Miya Atsumu… Tell anyone and I will make sure you regret it." He added with a frown as the laugh grew louder, "really? Didn't you once tell me you would rather sit through a family dinner than spend time with Atsumu." The older man said as he continued to eat.

"Yes… And that's why I asked for your advice…" Sakusa said seriously, gently wiping his mouth. "I want to punch him sometimes… And sometimes… He looks at me and… And I want to kiss him and it disgusts me…" 

"Ah… Do you think he likes you?" Mattsun countered.

"He stared at me when we were at dinner with the team… I believe he would probably like to sleep with me at the most." Sakusa mused and finished his meal, "I don't think Miya has the capability of being serious with anyone." He said honestly, he had heard about exes and dating life and it was vast.

"Would that be a problem? You know one and done it? Get it out of your system…" He said with a waggle of his brows. Sakusa wrinkled his nose a bit, "I don't… One night stands are not interesting to me." He muttered and glared at his brother.

“Trust me Omi I know, but you are going to have to either do something or just keep it in.” Mattsun said seriously and finished off his meal, “maybe start going out more with the team? Take the time to get to know him and decide if the urge to punch him is greater than the urge to kiss him and decide if it’s worth it… And if it is… Go for it, it may surprise you.” Mattsun said and took the dishes to the sink and started to clean the dishes, washing them three times and drying each one after finishing.

Omi thought about it, “maybe I will… Thank you Issei you are as helpful as always.” He said and moved to dry the towels, “I wore the maroon turtleneck you got me for my birthday… I assume he liked how it looked.” Omi said with a small smile.

“Do you want to go shopping after this? I can have Oikawa meet us, he was the one who picked it out.” Mattsun offered and handed off the dishes.

“Sure…” Sakusa agreed, and that was how he found himself spending the day with his brother and his boyfriends… So maybe because of this new interest he was stepping out of his comfort zone but he still didn’t consider himself a social person.


	5. Reluctance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to change between Atsumu and Omi and they are both trying to figure it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reluctance - unwillingness or disinclination to do something.
> 
> POV Miya Atsumu

Atsumu didn’t fully understand what was going on, it was after practice when Omi had asked Hinata to wait and pulled out his phone and told them that he had been “told to show him some pictures from his weekend”. It was when he heard Hinata’s loud gasp and laugh that it drew his attention from his locker to the two, “You know Oikawa- senpai??” Hinata had asked and looked as if Omi had given him the best gift ever, scrolling through the pictures.

“Yes, he is dating my half brother.” Sakusa had said simply and let Hinata go through his pictures. Atsumu pulled on his shirt and went over to the two, “wait… Oikawa?” He asked and looked at the picture from over the shorter orange haired man, he blinked owlishly and made a noise of betrayal. “THE SETTER FOR ARGENTINA???” Atsumu gasped and snatched the phone, staring at the picture of the handsome brunette who was almost glued cheek to cheek to Sakusa and giving the camera a peace sign and a handsome smile.

Atsumu was confused and scrolled pausing at the group shot, Sakusa was standing next to his brother because those curls, height and hooded eyes were strikingly similar. He noted the other sibling was more tan and his eyes wern’t as dark as Sakusa’s… On his other side was Oikawa… “Omi… Are ya’ like a superhero or somethin?? Double lives an’ all that?” Atsumsu asked as he slapped away Hinata's grabby hands lightly, he wasn't done looking.

“I never hid anything… You’ve never asked.” Sakusa’s words were a metaphorical slap to his face, but the thing was Sakusa wasn’t wrong… The blonde setter blinked and looked at the picture again, the group looked happy and close. “Yer so mean Omi Omi.” the setter said with a sigh, these pictures were like a window into Omi's life. The small smile on the spike's face was something he could stare at for longer than was appropriate.

Sakusa furrowed his brows but let Atsuma keep the phone for now, as he looked over to Hinata. "Oikawa also wanted me to invite you to play volleyball with them since with me, we're uneven for a three on three match… Next sunday.” Sakusa told Hinata who was practically vibrating with excitement, “I get to hit senpai’s sets again? Man that’s exciting I'm in!” Hinata laughed and smiled wide. “Maybe, Oikawa san is really the only setter we have…” Sakusa said easily, sure Hinata could probably set but it would be more fun for him to be on Oikawa's side. The wavy haired male looked to Atsumu, quietly thinking before speaking. "Miya… Would you like to join us? It would be useful to have you there even if we end up uneven again." Sakusa finally asked, it was an offer to spend time outside of practices.

The fake blonde looked at Sakusa to see if he was serious, "so now 'm useful so you wanna use me?" Atsumu said with a pout, "if 'm not busy sure." He agreed.

Sakusa held out his hand for his phone and Atsumu really didn't want to let the evidence of Sakusa's other life leave his hand, really Omi had a nice smile. It felt longer than it was but finally he held the phone out to Omi who took it and what was surprising was the feel of the others fingertips against his.

Sakusa watched Atsumu for a long moment, "you won't be busy." There was a surprising amount of confidence in that statement and the fact the other had sounded very sure of it… It really was wearing on his resolve. "I will send you both the address." The wavy haired male said and finished gathering his gear before heading out. 

Atsumu was surprised, the friendly match was going to be for family and good friends… He wondered if it was really happening or if he was over thinking the fact Omi was letting him into his life… There was only one person that would give him the advice he needed… Not wanted because having to call his brother was worse than getting hit with a spike from Bokuto… But his brother was honest and though he really didn't want to once he was home he pulled up the number and pressed call, instantly regretted it when he heard his twins voice… Worse decision ever...


	6. Stretch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stretch- straighten or extend one's body or a part of one's body to its full length, typically so as to tighten one's muscles or in order to reach something.
> 
> Main POV: Sakusa Kyoomi

Sunday was a little chaotic, the group was meeting at a rec center that had been happy to take a small donation so the group could play without having to find a park and end up with a crowd.

It was around ten, everyone didn't mind starting the day somewhat early it just meant more time for friendly matches. Sakusa was the first to arrive a bit before ten, the center was open luckily and he made his way inside and to the locker room to change. The next was Hinata and Atsumu since they lived close by, the two had walked together, "morning Omi!" Hinata chirped as they came in.

Sakusa nodded, "hello Shoyou kun… Miya." He said easily as he pulled on a pair of compression arm sleeves, he was already in his shorts and shoes but had yet to pull on his shirt, making sure the sleeves were secure as he glanced up and met Atsumu's eyes.

Atsumu had paused in the locker room doorway, he was trying not to stare but failed. He made his way inside and started to change, "mornin'." He said quietly from his spot, staring at his bag.

There was some loud laughter before the locker room door opened again, Makki was the first in followed by Matsukawa, Iwaizumi and finally Oikawa. The locker room went into chaos, "Sho kun!" Oikawa called and went to greet Hinata first, Hinata let out a happy laugh and bolted shirtless and practically jumped into Oikawa's arms. The two slid into Spanish as they talked, Oikawa not even phased at having a half naked Hinata in his arms. 

The other three just said quick hellos to Hinata and each of them going to introduce themselves briefly to Atsumu before changing, knowing the locker room wasn't the best place to converse.

Sakusa had slipped out and took to the court he cleaned a spot before putting his things down and started to slowly work through his stretches. His head lifted as he spotted Atsumu head towards him, "man Omi, yer family is crazy…" Atsumu called and shook his head, "how do ya handle it?" He asked and shook his head.

"I ignore Hanamaki san and Oikawa sometimes… Usually my brother and Iwaizumi san can keep them in line." Sakusa said and shrugged, he laced his fingers and reached over his head. "Be ready Hanamaki will probably hit on you." He added, knowing that the shameless mauve haired man would probably be hitting on him too…

Atsumu paused, "... What?"

"Hanamaki will probably hit on you…." Sakusa said slower as he leaned forward to touch his toes, folding easily in half. His shirt slid up as he reached to touch the floor with ease, closing his eyes to take a low breath. Really Hanamaki wasn't that bad but he did need to warn the other that there may be some shenanigans.

Atsumu looked over Sakusa as stretched out as well, "wha'? Why?" He asked and when the other sat he sat beside him.

Sakusa was silent for a moment, "because Hanamaki san likes attractive people." He said simply as he extended his legs and leaned forward to grab his toes. Atsumu was silent beside him, it was weird that he wasn't saying anything. The only thing that broke the silence of their stretches was the entrance of the rest of the group, he felt relief as the others joined them and picked up the conversation. Missing the slight flush and look of surprise that Atsumu had given him… Mattsun didn't.


	7. Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friendly afternoon playing volleyball... What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grace - simple elegance or refinement of movement.
> 
> POV- Atsumu

He really hated to admit it but Oikawa Tooru was a demon, with such sharp analytical skills that it was almost hard to catch up to. The other team was Oikawa, Hinata the traitor, and Iwaizumi. He hadn't realized how powerful that trio was but he had "the meme team" who were really good at blocking and keeping the ball in play and he had Sakusa who had his nasty spikes and had played against Hinata enough to receive their opponents spikes.

The game was friendly enough, they weren't holding back but there hadn't been any issues… Except when Oikawa would look over at him with his cocky smile and make backhanded compliments, well two could play that game. The first match went to Oikawa, he had more experience with both of his teammates while Atsumu was trying to learn the other duo's preferences for spikes.

The breaks were chaos, with seven people it was hard to keep track of conversations at times. Since it wasn't a real match they would stand around and talk and really watching everyone was like looking at a close family through a window, he was the odd man out. It had felt like a pitty invite because they needed another setter… He shook his head and snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a barely there touch to his forearm. Turning his head expecting maybe Hanamaki teasing or flirting because that was a thing the mauve haired man liked to do, he was not expecting Omi to be next to him.

"Oh, hey Omi… What's up?" The blonde setter asked as he took a sip from his water bottle, his eyes scanning over the others face slowly. He really had to stop this bad habit of staring…

"You are letting Oikawa san get to you…" Came the blunt tone from the spiker, their eyes locked and there was a seriousness to the dark hues. "You are not enjoying yourself, you usually smile more so stop falling for Oikawa's taunts." The words were simple but genuine and it caught Atsumu off guard… Did… Did Omi really notice that he wondered, but he had to save face because he WASN'T sulking… 

"'M fine Omi… Just tryin' to figure out how to set to the other two." He said and waved it off.

"Then you have another reason you are not joining the rest of us?" Sakusa asked and finally removed his hand from Atsumu's arm, Atsumu missed the touch almost instantly and wasn't that stupid… He looked at where the others were and gathered his thoughts. "Jus' didn't want to interrupt." Atsumu said with a shrug, "that's stupid I invited you, you arent interrupting." Omi countered almost immediately, there was something in his tone that the blonde couldn't quite place.

"Breaks over! Let's play!" Hinata called and waved at them, there was only a moment longer before Sakusa was walking away, so Atsumu followed slowly. He took a breath and held his head higher, he wouldn't let Oikawa take this set. This time he wouldn't let Oikawa get to him, he was going to take the momentum back for them. So he gave back those backhanded compliments and sent his own smirks, noticing the appraising looks from the Argentina setter. When he was in a pinch he set to Omi he knew his favorite sets and which spins worked best to get those wicked spikes.

They won this time and the chaos grew, Oikawa had become serious and it looked like the last match was going to be a real game… The break was separated now by teams, he noticed Oikawa was sending real intense glares at him, but the others were giving Oikawa their own looks that must have meant something because Oikawa looked away and was being talked to by Iwaizumi. Atsumu felt the challenge and excitement hit him when they were heading back to their side, maybe it was a bit masochistic but he really hoped this set was memorable.

He kept his stance on Oikawa being a demon when the other served right to him, more specifically his face… Atsumu had to dodge the serve watching as it landed just barely in the court, he could see the smirk cross Oikawa's face it wreaked of overconfidence. He really was getting tired of being on the receiving end of the others attitude, so he stared with a frown back at the other who didn't react for a moment until the smirk slipped just a bit. Atsumu looked back and saw Omi's expression... He had been on the receiving end of many looks but this one… Directed to Oikawa was… A warning, it was supposed to be a friendly game…

The second serve came at him again and this time it slammed into his arm and ricocheted out of bounds, he frowned and rubbed the spot because Oikawa had serious power behind that serve, it was starting to piss him off. The next serve Sakusa dug it and kept it in play, the round ended with them getting the point, 2-1. Omi was their first server, he knew Omi had a nasty serve of his own, those flexible wrists were something else. Atsumu heard the loud slam and he watched the ball when it went over the net it went flying past Oikawa's head, his serve was out of bounds… 

"Oops…" Omi said without a hint of apology there was a shared silent conversation between Oikawa and Omi before the game continued. In the end the game went to Oikawa's team, they grouped up and finally shook hands. Both teams were sweating and exhausted, the atmosphere was tense... Atsumu took a low breath, and stood up straight as he shook Oikawa's hand. "You really are an amazing setter Oikawa san. I look forward to future games against you." He said honestly, he could have bitched and moaned about the game but he decided to acknowledge the others victory gracefully.

Oikawa hummed, "thank you, I look forward to it as well. You gave me a run for my money." He returned and released the others hand before he was pulled into a headlock by Iwaizumi and scolded by him for turning the friendly game more serious than needed.

Atsumu made his way to the sideline sitting and wiping his face, he watched as it seemed the others joined in on talking to Oikawa. He found it amusing how the brunette setter seemed to lose that cockiness almost immediately at the looks and whatever was being said to him.

Atsumu really needed to start paying more attention to his surroundings, he hated being surprised. "I apologize for my family… I really didn't think Oikawa san would be so hostile." Omi said as he watched the others, his dark curls were damp and sticking to his face, there was a flush from exertion on his cheeks. 

"It's okay… Overall it was fun, I learned a lot actually." The blonde admitted and ran his hand through his hair, "thanks… For inviting me." He added and leaned over to offer a fresh clean towel to Omi.

The taller male took the towel and wiped his face, "I think Hinata is staying behind… We can head out together... If you want." The offer was hesitant, uncertain but there. This surprise was okay though, "yeah, sounds good." He agreed, the two called out a goodbye to the others and headed back to the locker room.

There was a quiet that settled around them as they freshened up and changed back into their clothes, Omi was the last to finish taking more time to get ready and clean. Atsumu really hadn't even stood a chance when it came to falling for the taller man he realized as he watched Omi walk toward him. "Would you like to get lunch on our way back?" The words were out of Atsumu's mouth before he realized it, but what surprised him was the nod he got in return. "I would like that." Omi added before stepping beside the blonde, "you are paying." Omi added as he passed and there was a glimmer of amusement showing in his eyes.

"Yeah… I can manage that." Atsumu agreed and followed Omi out walking side by side, quiet but not uncomfortable. Omi was a mystery to him… He was quiet, sarcastic, kind of prickly, competitive and a germaphobe which is why when he felt the soft brush of the others fingers against his he couldn't help the small rush of surprise as he looked to their hands… A smile gently pulled at his lips and in return the small subtle touches were given back just as gentle and testing as the taller males. It was a step in the right direction, a confirmation that maybe he wasn't the only one who was feeling something. He also realized maybe he hadn't been as subtle about his own interest, but man he was happy that it had worked out… So much for staring being a bad habit...


	8. Ensure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch after the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ensure- make certain that (something) shall occur or be the case.
> 
> POV- Sakusa

The morning game had been exhausting, not in a physical sense because the sets had been pretty back and forth. No, the exhaust came from the behavior of Oikawa. He had known Oikawa since he started dating Mattsun and really in general Oikawa was enjoyable company. So he hadn't understood why Oikawa had been so vicious towards Atsumu, he understood there was the competition aspect but even the others had become frustrated with the setter. 

But in the end it was fine, because here he was walking with Atsumu to get lunch. Ever since he had talked to Mattsun he had been trying to work through the issues of touching… His therapist was helping as well, but in the end he had been the one to decide how to proceed. Truly he had been making progress in his own way, it started with going out with the team then progressed to brief light touches. 

It was honestly tough, the first time he had initiated contact with Atsumu he had sanitized his hands and when he got home he washed his hands almost raw… Somewhere deep inside his mind he knew he would be ok with physical contact but it still made an irrational part of him uneasy. The more he forced himself from his comfort zone it became easier to keep moving forward even if it was baby steps, the easiest was when they were playing volleyball because that was when his mysophobia seemed non existent. 

But even now as he walked beside Atsumu, taking that step out of his comfort zone it twisted unease in his stomach. The touches they shared were not insistent, just soft brushes of their fingers and finally when he pulled his hand away he got no comment from Tsumu who just put his hand back in his pocket. It honestly made him curious… Atsumu was attractive and could find someone easier to be around but there they were and Tsumu didn't seem to care, even when he pulled out his sanitizer and put a generous amount in his palm.

"Mind if I get some of that?" He heard Atsumu ask beside him, his hand held out. Sakusa looked over to the blonde and uncapped the travel size bottle and put a few drops in the other's hand before capping and returning it to his pocket so he could spread the gel in his hand. He watched the setter spread it thoroughly over his hands, he noticed the other had made sure to even get between his fingers… Atsumu was loud, cocky, handsome but now, he added considerate to that list. 

The walk didn't take long before they arrived at a small restaurant, it looked packed and the fact it was, made Sakusa uneasy. "Would you be alright if we get it to go?" The wavy haired male asked as he looked over to Atsumu, he felt tense and really hoped the setter wouldn't mind.

"That's fine, I'll grab a take out menu. Wait 'ere Omi." The blonde agreed and went inside, getting a menu before heading back out and holding it open for the other to look at. Something so simple to others wouldn't seem important but to Omi it was, Atsumu was taking into account the menu was probably clean but it would still bother Omi to touch it.

The taller male looked over the menu and told Atsumu what he would like, watching the blonde nod and head back inside. From his spot he watched Atsumu order and chat with the employee before he paid and pointed toward where Sakusa was standing and came back out.

"They'll wave when it's ready." Atsumu said and put his hands in his pockets, he looked like he wanted to say something but stopped himself. "That's fine… We can go back to my place and eat if that's acceptable to you." The spiker said and looked over Atsumu's face, it was interesting how frequently the setter would watch him. Atsumu's staring was obvious and his eyes were expressive enough for Sakusa to read the others interest, but he himself wasn't able to take that step quite yet… He would he decided, it may take a few more outings but he would challenge himself so he would get there and ensure Atsumu would realize how much it meant to him.

Atsumu's look of surprise was rewarding in a way, "why Omi, ya wanna take me home already?" Came the teasing reply, it eased the tension and despite the implication it was a welcome joke.

"Never mind. You are the worst." Sakusa said evenly, watching the other. The smile he was given in return followed by the short laugh was worth it, "'m hurt Omi Omi." The shorter male bantered in return, putting his hand over his heart with the dramatization that was also associated with the setter.

"Good." He said back in return before pointing to the window, "go get our lunch." He said easily, watching the setter shake his head and head back to get their meal, when he returned he nodded. "Well, take me home Omi." Atsumu said with a smirk and waited.

Sakusa cocked his head, observing him for a moment before nodding. "Fine." He said easily and led the other toward his place, this time there was light conversation and for once it was about their families. He was willing to give the information, afterall he was trying to show the setter he was willing to let him into his life outside of volleyball. Baby steps, it was uncharted territory between them but there was promise and it seemed Atsumu was willing to take things at his slow pace.

They made it to Sakusa's place and both went through his routine before Atsumu was let inside, he directed Atsumu where to put the bags before he got dishes and asked Atsumu to dish out their food. Again the blonde didn't complain and did as he was asked, when everything was ready conversation halted and they tucked in. The food was hearty and it was welcome to replenish the energy they lost from the game. After the meal was finished Omi waved off the offer to help and insisted he would have to just rewash them, Atsumu shrugged and looked around. "Well then i'll leave ya to it… See you at practice tomorrow." The blonde said and headed to the door. Omi followed and watched the other re-adjust his gym bag before slipping on his shoes.

"Thanks for the invite today… I had fun." Atsumu said as he opened the door, "next time we'll wipe the floor with Oikawa yeah?" He said with an easy grin. Omi hummed easily, "I would hope so your reputation depends on it." The taller male said as he stepped closer, "ya know how ta wound me…" The setter said jokingly and took a step to the hallway, "bye Omi." The blonde said easily, smiling easily at the taller male. Sakusa reached out and gently took a hold of the others wrist, lightly guiding the blonde back to him. He couldn't let himself think about the touch so he dipped his head slightly and pressed his lips to the others, it was worth it for the soft noise of surprise and the feel of the setter leaning closer. It was brief but the dazed and wide eyed look on Atsumu's face was worth it, "goodbye Atsumu.." He said quietly before going back inside and closing the door, he was sure they would discuss it later but if Atsumu could surprise him he could do the same.


	9. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all comes together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time-
> 
> 1) The indefinite continued progress of existence and events in the past, present, and future regarded as a whole.
> 
> 2) a point of time as measured in hours and minutes past midnight or noon.
> 
> POV- Miya Atsumu

Delirium was caused by many things, and he was almost sure he was delusional because Omi just kissed him. He stared at the door for how long he had no clue but eventually he found his way outside, he ran his hands through his hair and felt his heart hammering in his chest. Sakusa Kyoomi kissed him, there were no sparks, it wasn't a fairytale after all but there was heat and a relief that his efforts had been obviously appreciated.

He wanted to go back up there and kiss him again but if Omi had wanted it to continue he would have he was sure. So it may be a slow process, steps forward and steps back. But Omi kept reaching for him so he would be there when the other was ready, he slapped his cheeks quickly and shook his head. Sparing a look up to the window, his cheeks flushed when he saw Omi in his kitchen smirking down at him.

"Shut it Omi!" He yelled up at the other but smiled, especially when Omi flipped him off and disappeared back from the window. He took out his phone and shot the other a text, 'rude ta stare Omi.' Before putting his phone back in his pocket and headed to his apartment, he felt his phone buzz but waited until he was in his apartment to check the message.

'It's rude to yell.' It was a simple message but he was still happy about it, he had a few messages actually… One from Hinata, one from his brother, Bokuto wishing him good luck on the match and the last was an unknown number. He opened it and read the message, 'Hello Miya this is Mattsun, Hinata gave me your number so I could send apologies for Oikawa's behavior. Thanks for joining us and hopefully we'll see you around again.' It was a nice apology really but un-needed, 'it's all good, jus' a friendly competition after all' He sent back, he was really looking forward to practice tomorrow.

There was a new dynamic that settled between Omi and himself, they were still competitive in practice. Cocky smirks and easy taunts that were the norm but their eyes lingered and every now and then there were barely there touches that went mostly unnoticed. Gradually the team started catching on, especially when Sakusa would join them more frequently on their outings. Atsumu had started suggesting places that were more of an open venue so Sakusa didn't feel crowded, Omi would choose to sit across from Atsumu but sometimes they would sit side by side and every so often their fingers would meet at their sides and pinkies would hook together in silent affirmations of affection. 

It was about a month since their impromptu lunch that it was finally brought up. Hinata of all people was the one who spoke up after a practice, currently Atsumu was sitting on the bench in the locker room talking to Sakusa as he finished changing. Hinata bounced up to them and looked between the two with his wide eyes, "Tsum Tsum are you and Sakusa dating?" He asked innocently but it wasn't subtle enough for the remaining members of the team to not hear.

Atsumu's mouth fell open and a flush started to lightly paint his cheeks, he looked up to Omi his eyes searching his face before he looked to Hinata. "W-why would you ask?" He said carefully, trying to ignore the feel of Omi's eyes on him. 

Hinata gave him a funny look, his brows furrowing with a small pout. "Usually people ask questions to satisfy their curiosity Miya." Came Sakusa's voice beside him, his face was masked and his bag was over his shoulder, "but to answer your question Shoyou kun… Yes we are." Sakusa said with ease looking at Hinata. 

The locker room was silent for two beats before chaos erupted, Bokuto bounded up to them asking them a multitude of rapid questions, Hinata did the same while Meian, Inunaki, Thomas and Barnes just stared and talked among themselves, money was exchanging hands so someone won a bet... Tsumu felt his cheeks flush as he stared at Omi, "W-we are?!?" He blurted out and stood, looking up at the taller male, "since when?!" He asked as well before he caught the amused flash cross Omi's eyes, fucker was actually teasing him!

He watched Omi cock his head a bit, he knew Omi was smiling under that mask. "I'm hurt Miya… I thought this meant more to you." The wavy haired man said evenly, his hands moving into his pockets as he shifted his attention to the others asking him details. Atsumu felt all sorts of things at that moment, proud that Omi was actually getting better at joking around with him, embarrassment because some of the questions thrown out were not HR appropriate and the last was hopeful… He swallowed lightly and stood up, "it means a lot ta me… Jus' didn' think ya wanted ta tell everyone like this. But if ya don' care." He said and moved to pull Omi's mask down watching the others eyes widen before Atsumu took advantage of his shock and kissed him.

Silence was all he heard, but he felt a lot more… Omi's lips were slightly parted from surprise, unmoving before they softly returned the kiss albeit briefly. Atsumu looked up at Omi when they parted, "so dating then?" He asked smirking gently as he noticed the small blush dust the spikers cheeks.

"I thought it was obvious Miya." Was the quiet reply before the taller man pulled his mask back up, not completely covering the light blush. "Let's go." He added and now ignored Bokuto and Hinata's squawking. Atsumu smiled and watched Omi's back before moving to catch up to him, he pulled out his own small hand sanitizer and applied it quickly and held his hand out.

Omi looked at Atsumu's hand and pulled his own from his pocket before lacing their fingers together. "Next time you kiss me without warning I'll punch you." He said with no heat, "it would be worth it." Tsumu laughed and smiled, "serious tho Omi, that was mean makin' me think I fucked up." He said easily, "you usually do, I thought you would be used to it." Omi countered jokingly as they slowly made their way along, no real destination in mind, just the intent on spending time with each other as they discussed the new title of their relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this.  
> Always a thanks to Scatterbrain_Emporium for reading and giving me ideas. You da best! 💗💗💗


End file.
